


Like Starlight in Your Blood

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Jasper POV, M/M, Modern AU, Rave, blurry lines between friendships and relationships, monty pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Monty was willing to drown there if it meant the taste of Jasper's mouth would linger on his lips and the feel of his touch would burn like a brand into his skin. '</p><p>Written for a request of Monty and Jasper at a Rave; a modern AU where the boys accompany Raven and Octavia on a night out and spend most of it ignoring everything but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Starlight in Your Blood

It could have been the music, the rise and swell of tempo and jump-start noise that melted into his skin like molten energy fueling the want, the need, to move and follow the siren's call into blissful madness. It could have been the flash of lights and rainbow colors as they bouncy in and out of focus and dug into his brain through his eye sockets; making every nerve hum on electricity from the inside out. Or maybe it was the slushy mix of distraction in liquid form burning him up from the pit of his belly to the itching tips of his nerves that caused Jasper to feel like the world had come into over-saturated focus; but whatever the combination of reasons were it was euphoric. 

Maybe the best idea anyone had ever had and if he remembered later on, but he wouldn't, he needed to thank Raven for being such a brilliant friend. Right about then she was the smartest person Jasper had ever known because she had decided they needed a break from the dull as death paces of classes and homework in favor of a night out.

The club, or some version of the concept in the form of an ever-changing location shoved into whatever spot the owners happened across that night, carried the unassuming name of Earth but felt about as far away from anything worldly as Jasper had ever known.

Leave it to Raven to track down that elusive nightspot and then share the wealth, so to speak, with her best friends. 

He had lost her and Monty both an hour prior, or maybe longer since time had slipped from between Jasper's paint-splattered fingertips forever ago. They had disappeared to talk to some girl named Clarke that Raven had met the last time she'd been at the club weeks before. That had been roughly around his third or fourth gulp of atrociously bright liquid mixed with whatever concoction it was Octavia had shared with him; the two of them giggling and laughing in the corner where they had studied the truly bizarre fashion of many of the other occupants weaving in and out of the mostly open warehouse space all lit up in neon.  
Or in some cases staring at the lack of it, the amount of flesh barely covered by male and female alike with bright colored fabric was incredibly distracting now and then, for both of them.

But she had abandoned him, empty cup in hand, when Raven had shown back and caught her wrist in a tug towards some open spot in the sprawling dance floor. 

Jasper didn't mind, not exactly, since it was impossible to feel anything but good with the booming music and the thrumming energy shared between the mass of people. Getting lost in the crowd was like diving into a flood of life in passing and strangers seeking the same high to untangle their senses from the inside out; there was kinship in the rush and Jasper wanted to let it all soak through the gaps in the bits of clothing wrapped loose around his lanky form and into the core of him through his heated flesh and bones. 

Those strangers felt like friends, ones he would never meet again and would forget by morning, but that night, that dizzy night, they were the residents of a world he had come to visit and they welcomed him. 

All that missing was the person who should have never been missing, the one who lived in the space beside Jasper's every step the way he did the same with him; and where was he?  
If there was anyone Jasper could find, like tracking by some sense stitched into his brain and his heart, it was his best friend; Monty. 

Searching, every step brought a new distraction and one held him in place a few long moments; eyes cast directly upward to stare at a ceiling decorated in gleaming paint that reflected in the black lights; a solar system some talented hand had spent hours applying to steel and plaster all for the sake of the single night the club would live there before it would continue on a rotation to the next spot. 

Not even aware his mouth was hanging open just barely, Jasper tipped his head to track with his eyes the false constellations and allow the luminescent stars to fill his thoughts with fluttery little notions that came and went before he could make sense of them.

A subtle nudge at his side made him jump, caught off guard, and Jasper wheeled around nearly nose to nose with a set of dark, dilated, eyes that looked more intense than he remembered thanks to the thick ring of black around the lids.

Octavia's insistence, that, along with the outfit; that if they were going to a rave they certainly had to fit in. And at the time, while Monty had been passively suffering the girls' efforts to smear his lids with liner and coax him into clothes that were anything but the usual for their quiet friend, Jasper had been nearly rolling with laughter.

But somehow it suited Monty, even if Raven hadn't been able to talk him into wearing one of her mesh shirts he had given in on the idea of her pants, and it was almost outstandingly perfect how nice those tighter than the normal version fit.  
With how often he wandered around in that bulky jacket and old t-shirt and jeans that was the standard Monty wardrobe it was easy to forget just how fit he was under it. 

Not that Jasper was staring, exactly, as he already knew that; but seeing Monty dressed down in sleek black and splashes of neon was oddly alluring.

"This is new," Jasper noted of the wild streaks of reflective blue that had somehow popped up in Monty's then spikey mess of hair; or maybe they had been there when they'd left Raven's place and he just hadn't noticed?

Monty nodded, slowly, as though his brain were processing at half speed, "Octavia met a new friend. With paint. They abducted me, I finally escaped."

The brief explanation was enough to set Jasper snickering and he couldn't resist testing the notion that Monty's messy hair had to feel all stiff from the gel and paint, hands lifted to plunge in amid the ebony and color. 

He was surprised though, both by the way those silky locks slid through his grasp shockingly soft in spite of the mess and by how nice it felt fluttering over his fingertips. So very nice that Jasper simply could not pull his hands away from sifting the dark strands, staining palms blue in the process. The sensation was nearly too much to stand,, more intense than it should have been, but his blood was singing with new sensations and that made everything so very right.

Monty hadn't moved an inch, unless the way his eyes had opened slightly wider counted, and didn't catch the breath that had been evading him until Jasper finally drew back with a laugh and a bounce up onto his toes and then rocked back on his heels. 

"I was looking for you," he stated while wiping the half-damp paint onto his own pants, too sizes too big and wide enough at the base to have been the reason Jasper had tripped over his own feet three times that night, it was only the glittering belt locked loosely through the loops that kept them slung haphazard across his hips. The splash of color blended in with the various other spots of it he had picked up here and there over the course of the party; giving Jasper a glow all of his own. 

Monty smiled wide, his teeth seeming whiter in the black lights than Jasper ever recalled them being, tucking his hands behind his back and nodding. "But I found you."  


Logic, right about then Jasper wasn't sure how Monty had any concept of it left but that was just Monty; he could do things nobody else could. 

Jasper's fingertips were still tingling and his ears were throbbing pleasantly, subconsciously swaying with the music flooding the warehouse; staying still was impossible and Monty must have found it comical because he kept snickering as he watched. Jasper on the best day had trouble staying still but right then it was like watching energy roll over him in wave after wave.

And then Monty, with the a sly smile at the corner of his lips, edge closer and brought his hands back up to the space between them; unfolding his palms to show the circular object resting there. Tiny and an off-tint of pale green, Jasper could barely make out an imprint of some image on the surface; but it was one he had seen before a few times. 

Mostly because he and Monty knew about their fair share of narcotic substances; experimentation had been a shared vice growing up. 

And Monty knew more than Jasper, at least when it came to keeping up with all the various drugs and their alcoholic counterparts, so if he thought it was fine then that meant it was. But before Jasper could retrieve the pill that hand shut again and Monty shook his head, a lazy grin spreading over his lips.  
When he popped the pill into his mouth Jasper uttered a sigh, trying to hide his disappointment over Monty's teasing. 

"That's cold man," he whinnied in an overly expressive complaint, rubbing his fingers on the rough canvas of his pants to feel the little twinge of sensation from it. But the words only earned a close-lipped smirk from Monty and a motion of his hands for Jasper to come back in close again. And curiosity was too much to ignore, always, for Jasper; and he was expecting some sort of apology for being slighted before. 

He didn't expect, however, Monty to tip up on the toes of his dirty sneakers and shove their lips together, tongue lashing across his lips to prod at them until Jasper's sluggish brain got the message and his lips parted under that kiss. When they did Monty's tongue darted between them and he could taste a hint of something bitter and medicinal, the gritty feel of that still-melting pill that rolled over his own tongue coaxed by Monty's when that kiss grew more exploratory and demanding was something new and fascinating.

A shiver crept up and down Jasper's spine, picking its' way up the ridges and joints and leaving pinpoints of heat behind with the way Monty's mouth met his, everything else in the world went out of focus. 

As the particles dissolved, shared between them, Jasper could practically feel it easing into his bloodstream on its' slow crawl into his brain to make all the edges fuzzy; he knew it wouldn't hit him full force for a while but that wasn't even important when he had the distraction of Monty right then.  
In sharp contrast to the haze everything else fell into a sort of hyper-focus. His fingers demanded to return to Monty's hair and so they did, the paint no longer damp but just barely rough enough to catch on his nails as he toyed with it; pulling his best friend into the small amount of space still between them. 

Monty folded himself up against Jasper's taller form, so perfectly fitted to the angles of him that both of them uttered a sigh of satisfaction that reverberated into their veins.  
And then Monty's hands, steady in a way that most people in that state would not have been able to manage, reached for his chest and flattened against it to urge him one step, then two, and finally three back while the kiss continued.  
His shoulders grazed then rolled back against the wall he had forgotten was nearby, but Monty hadn't because of course Monty would not forget when he always seemed to be so distinctly aware of his surroundings and a part of them no matter where they happened to be. 

Held up by the solid presence of that wall, Jasper flexed and sank his shoulders down, trusting the plaster to support that lean while his hands went roaming over fabric that felt cool to the touch and clung to his friend's sides in ways that gave him a chance to feel the tiny curve of ribs under skin; the occasional squirm to press against his palms brought another happy little shiver over the both of them and Jasper was certain that he must have been doing something right.

Distantly, he was aware that Monty was making subtle noises now and then, accents to the way he gripped the front of Jasper's t-shirt tightly enough that the fabric had begun to slide down one of his bony shoulders at an angle under the tug of those hands, but more distracting was the way Monty was craning up on into that breathless kiss; the onslaught of it was starting to make their lips go numb but neither could manage to pull away. 

Reprieve came, for a moment, in the form of a jolt, a solid body that pin-balled off Jasper's side roughly and caused Monty to stumble, the two of them separated in a clumsy clamber. Blinking owlishly, as if his eyelids had grown too heavy to force fully open, Monty turned his gaze to the side to meet with that interruption. 

The girls were there, Raven having given Octavia a little shove into the distracted two, snickering at them, "We were going to ask if you guys wanted to come over to dance with us but it looks like you're a little busy right now."

The teasing brought a sheepish laugh from Jasper and an amused smile from Monty before he leaned back against the taller teen's chest, inwardly delighting in the fact that the shift in position sent his friend's hands wrapping low around his waist.  
There wasn't an offer in the world that would have urged Monty away from that spot; no offer of entertainment nor threat of death strong enough to outweigh how good he felt right where he was. 

"Have fun," Octavia smiled and leaned in to press a sweet, friendly kiss to Jasper's cheek and Monty's forehead before she claimed hold of one of the half a dozen brightly colored belts encircling Raven's waist to drag her back away from them and into the motion of the crowd.  
Monty doubted he would see them again before the night was over but that suited him just fine at the moment; he and Octavia would swap storied about how the evening had gone later. 

And there were more important things to devote his attention at the time. 

Head tilted back, one arm lifted to loop around Jasper's neck, he leaned back and urged him to lean forward enough to resume the kiss from that strange angle. Some of the rush had eased but the sensations bloomed more inviting with that break. Monty's eyes dropped shut right about the time he felt Jasper's hands spread out across his stomach and edge under the hem of his shirt, tickling across the strip of skin exposed when he stretched up to meet the kiss more. He could feel the waxy texture, too smooth to be natural, of the green polish on Jasper's nails, the warmth from the pads of his fingertips and the circles being traced along his skin; coaxing another pleasured sound from him.

"I like this song," Jasper suddenly lifted his head to speak and Monty bit back a frustrated sigh because he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.

He swiped at Jasper's chin with his fingers to regain his attention, "Jasper, focus." Teasing, the words, because in spite of the pause Monty couldn't help but find it funny; most things were in that foggy state. 

"Sorry," came the reply, "Sorry; got distracted. It's loud." 

The apology came in the form of a pull on the edge of his belt and a sudden twist around that left them face to face once more followed by hands at his jaw, holding it, a kiss that went from simple to the unexpected dive of Jasper's tongue past his lips and lapping at the inside of his mouth; it was so eager and clumsy that it caused a spike of heat in Monty's stomach and he forgot entirely why he had been frustrated at all. 

When those lips traveled from down to find the curve of his neck instead it was reflex to tilt, to bare skin to the slide of those trailing kisses and the whisper-soft brush of breath; to let the heat swell up in cresting waves. Breath hitched when a kiss now and then turned into a nip, Monty eased his hands in the small spaces between them to find a tempting spot; a corner of shirt that had rolled up enough to expose a hint of lower back, a few inviting inches at the top of a jutting hip socket left bare when those too-large pants dipped to the other side, the lower torn-edged hem so easy to slip under. There was more to explore than Monty could have imagined if his inhibitions had been awake enough to remind him that they were nestled in the midst of an ocean of strangers. 

Monty was willing to drown there if it meant the taste of Jasper's mouth would linger on his lips and the feel of his touch would burn like a brand into his skin. 

They had indulged before, in each other, but to Monty it was more a private matter; while Jasper existed in a frame of mind where contact came easily and was needed to feel connected to those around him it wasn't as easy for Monty to give up the idea that there was more to even friendly intimacy if it was guarded and coveted. 

But his inhibitions had become lost in the haze, in the drugs and in the presence his best friend, in the promises that Jasper always carried through on; that the two of them shared more connection than most people would ever have the luck of finding.  


If that wasn't the truth Monty knew he wouldn't have felt so entirely at home caged within those thin arms. 

He startled, a soft yelp escaping when Jasper found the bridge between his throat and the crest of his collar bone with his teeth, sinking against it and lashing his tongue across the mark left there like a spark of electricity. His knees came near to buckling at the contrast in the sensations and the subtle knowledge that the mark would remain; a pretty little splotch that he would dodge the questions about for days but with a hint of smug pride.

Sensing that characteristic wavering, perhaps, Jasper snatched hold of his hips to pull him closer and hold him on his feet so Monty followed the instinct and curled in against him once again. 

When he caught the hint of a smile, of his best friend looking him over with an appraising, comical grin it was impossible not to find it endearing. And somehow in all the seeking touches and need for contact to appease the way their blood was crying out for it his arms had looped back around Jasper's shoulders and his fingers had come to rest lightly against the nap of his neck. Returning the smile, his own version less goofy and more affectionate, Monty leaned up to rub his nose against Jasper's; the motioning making the taller teen giggle and scrunch his brow in that adorable expressive way. 

They shared the air between them for a moment, both panting a bit and soaking in the silence exchanged between them in the middle of all the chaos; sleepy-eyed pleasure and contentment reflected from one to the other. A nuzzle of nose to the shoulder that shirt was barely hanging off, the oddly appealing scent of paint and a hint of sweat, of Jasper in the simplest form, caused Monty to shut his eyes with a breathy sigh. He was only vaguely aware of Jasper still shifting a little back and forth with the heart-beat throb of the blaring music, a smile curling over his lips at the realization.  
He stretchered and collapsed, boneless and tingling, in against Jasper's narrow side and wrapped up in his arms, nothing existing but the two of them. 

"My back is going numb," Jasper finally spoke, biting his lower lip in a pitiful sort of way, making Monty snort in sympathy and nod as he drew back and take hold of his hands to pull him away from the wall.

For a split second Jasper's expression lit up more hopeful as he took a look around and seemed to remember where they were, "Want to dance?"

The answer wasn't the expected one, Monty wasn't as bold as he was insightful, but the night held too many promises and he was feeling far too much like the world was glowing around him and urging him to take the chances to see what they could show him. 

He said yes, with a smile and a chuckle when Jasper grabbed his hand to draw him further into the crowd where they could settle into the beckoning lure of the music and the promise of getting tangled up together; chances were neither of them was going to manage not to make a mess of it but they wouldn't care either. It didn't matter; there was nothing to lose when it was the two of them.

All that really mattered was what he already knew anyway; the night could only get better.


End file.
